


Devastated

by Amaya2278



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, I promise, I would never ever let him die usually, I'm super sorry but Fred is dead, could be considered pre-slash, in fact it will be if I ever pick this back up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya2278/pseuds/Amaya2278
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from Percy's POV post Battle of Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devastated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long! My mom had a cancer scare, my parents began a never ending divorce, I moved... you get the point. Also I am recovering from wrist surgery so my typing is very awkward, so I apologize in advance for any typos. And for leaving Fred dead.

Percy didn't think he'd ever recover from this. He'd lost it all. He'd claimed the moral high ground in supporting policies he knew were wrong. He'd helped prop up an institution that cared nothing for what he believed in. And now... Now there was only death. His friends, his mentors, his brother. All dead. And he felt so terribly responsible. Because he should have been fighting by their side from the beginning. Instead he fought for his pride and his ego. And now it was all gone... He was alone.

But then a hand closed on his shoulder and the voice of a forgotten acquaintance spoke, "Perce... It's not your fault. You know that right?"

But it was. "Leave me be Oliver... There are others more deserving of your sympathy."


End file.
